Drabbles and Hidden Talents
by Animezpeps
Summary: a bunch of drabbles and one-shots many brotherly stories
1. Chapter 1

Theese are_**short-storie**_ _**DON'T OWN**_**ONE PIECE**

_**also there is not a story line just a random collection of drabbles also it will always say complete because each story is complete may or may not write more **_

**story1; ****I can write**

They sunny crew was eating like normal, well as normal could be in the thousand sunny ,there was shouting at Luffy ; as usual Luffy was stealing food and had grabbed a piece of meat from Usopps plate and accidently hit Nami with a piece of meat then …. All… hell…broke…loose…

"**Damn it Luffy I've had enough!"**

Everyone got quiet fearing the wrath of one totally pissed navigator usopp and Chopper were shaking.

"What I do?" Luffy asked defensively

"Oi, shitty captain what did you to Nami-swan?!"

"OI nami-sis Sanji-bro chill."(WE Know who said this)

"NO, Luff you are an IDIOT I Bet All of zoro's debt you couldn't write an decent sentence!"

"CAN!"  
"CAN'T"

After about five minutes of bickering Robin stepped in.

"Miss navigator-san why don't you let captain-san prove himself."

"Okay if I win Zoro pays me 4,000,000,000beri" Nami stated with a I-know-I-will-win-smile

"**WAIT, WHY ME!" **they just ignored the poor swordsmen

"And if I win you wipe Zoro debt clean" Luffy said with that impossibly wide grin of his.

"**YOU BETTER WIN GOD DAMNIT!"**

"I will"

Nami gave him a piece of paper and a quill and ink Luffy sat down and begun to writ after a minute he gave his piece of paper to Nami and got up to walk out the room ,but not before saying

"His debt is gone now" then walked out

Nami started at the paper in disbelief then the crew asked to see it and she showed it to them after reading it aloud.

"_I Monkey D Luffy can indeed write decent sentences with little or no grammatical or spelling errors within the sentence structure. So who is stupid now!"_

To say the least the crew was shocked except for Zoro who was happy his debt was gone and Robin who thought her captain was smarter than he let on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**THOUGT THIS WAS CUTE BUT I REALLY FEEL Luffy is smarter than he lets on**_**  
**


	2. sex ed

**sex ed**

**thank you to all the people who reviewed and or favorite/fallowed the story challenges are accepted but you must pm me**

It was a wonderful day on deck and everyone was on deck when our blue- nosed-friend had a question.

"Mina"

"Yes chopper"

"What is the mating ritual for humans called?"

"_Why do you ask?" Sanji wondered aloud_

"I was reading some books and found the human mating ritual.

"Oh! Is that I can tell you that " Luffy said in his joyful manner

"_SERIOUSLY!" _the whole crew minus Robin yelled

"Do you even know what it is called" Usopp asked in a deadpan way

"Yes! I Do! it's called sex and a way of mating for human but different from getting laid and one night stand." Luffy said in a loud tone while pouting.

"Does that answer your question chopper-bro"

"YEAH thanks luffy"

Chopper turned and retreated back to the medical room

"Luffy"

"Yeah zoro"

"who told you this stuff?"

"Yeah" Usopp, Nami, Franky and brook ask together

"Oh I asked Ace when I was little and he told me"

"Well I'm going to raid the kitchen"

"Hell no shitty rubber man"

"Well he knows more than he lets on." Robin said quite amused

The rest just nodded in agreement still in shock by what they just heard"

**Ok that was short but these are short-stories please I ask you to take some time and review because reviews motivate me to update more **


	3. late night solo

Do** NOT OWN** this song _**solo**_ by iyaz

**also thank you to those who follow the story your reviews would be glady accepted caus somthing might be wrong or so please **_**REVIEW**_

**12345678912345678912345678901234567890123456789012 345678901234567890123456789012**

It was around to in the morning and everyone was asleep except a lonely captain said lonely captain figured that he would sing a song so he grab a proper instrument and eagerly began to play and sing.

**I said I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it solo**

The crew , upon hearing the music, awoke and gather on deck thinking it was Brook until Brook joined them on deck.

A sleepy navigator asked "Brook that's not **~YAWN~ **you"

A curios skeleton replied tilting his head to the side "No but everyone is here except for Luffy- San"

"No way it could be that crap captain" Sanji replied with a curios tone of voice while lighting a cigerett

Zoro spoke "Look again" in his usual I don't care voice pointing his thumb to the middle of the deck

Usopps and Choppers jaws hit the grass

"WOW Luffy bro has all kind of surprises huh?" Franky said scratching the back of his head

"It would seem so Shipwright-sun" Robin said with her usual smile

They just sat back and listened to his song

_**I said I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it solo**__**  
**__**See yeah we used to be a team Running the streets yeah We was living out our dream, ohh You used to be my rider I was your provider Now we separated in two**__****_

_**Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)And now you got me trapped up on this island With no way to get home**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna go, go I don't wanna go, go I don't want it no, no I don't want it no, no I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it solo (solo)Cos I was so high And now I'm so low **_

_**And I don't wanna walk around alone,(solo)Said I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it solo, (solo) solo**__**  
**__**You was the beat onto my top line Put us together And you have to hit the rewind See, you gave me a purpose Now I'm getting nervous That my heart will never sing again Oh, when we was burning up the airways They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K. See, we was on our way to the platinum and gold Never thought that you'd go , but you did yeah Yeah, You did**__**  
**__**Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)And now you got me trapped up on this island With no way to get home**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna go, go I don't wanna go, go I don't want it no, no I don't wanna it no, no I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it solo (solo)**__**  
**__**Cuz I was so high (was so high)And now I'm so low And I don't wanna walk around alone,(solo)I said I dont want to walk this earth If I gotta do it, solo (solo) solo**__**  
**__**Bridge -I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O (no no)I don't wanna walk S-O-L-OOhh ohh ohh (Oh nooo)Sol-oh-oh-oh (solooo)I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O**__**  
**__**I don't wanna walk S-O-L-OI don't ever wanna let your love goOhh ohh ohh (oh nooo)Oh no no no I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O!**__****_

_**And I don't wanna go, go I don't wanna go, go I don t want it no, no I don t wanna it no, no I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it solo (solo)**__**  
**__**Cos I was so high And now I'm so low And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo I said I don't want to walk this earth If I gotta do it, solo (solo) solo.**_

After the song was finished the strawhat crew clapped loudly. Luffy not suspecting everyone there turned quickly

"Oh did I wake Yall up m'sorry.

"Luffy when did you learn to sing?" Usopp asked still in disbelief

"Always could"

"You never sang that good before" Nami said with a hint of irritation in her voice

"Well I'd be taking Brooks job if I did that"

"Thanks Luffy-san maybe we could sing together somtime.?"

"M'kay Brook"

"Well my shift on watch is over your turn zoro night **~yawns~**

Luffy then turns and walks to the mens quarters

"I will never get him" Zoro states with a hint of fondness in his voice

~everyone nods in unison~ then turns and geos to sleep leaving Zoro to his shift

**Fin**

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890-1234567890123

**I suggest you listen to that song it is **_**Solo**__** BY **__**iyaz**_


	4. sad memerios revealed &peaches& cream

**Hello sorry haven't updated a bit sidetracked **

**PS: ACE ALIVE IN THIS ONE**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Peaches and Cream**

It was an abnormal day the thousand sunny the usual crazy hyperactive captain was quiet and sad the crew was worried they never seen him like this even the newest member was worried and Luffy sitting in the middle of the deck in the rain instead of in the dining room didn't help their worries.

"He hasn't even _ASKED! _For me to cook some meat" Sanji said worriedly while lighting his 8th cigarette that day

"Yes I'm worried to maybe he is sick" Usopp suggested without tack causing the little riendeer to freak

"Sick! WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" Chopper screamed running about flailing his arms

"Calm down " Nami said with a sigh

"Doctor-san you're the doctor" Robin said while 'reading' her book that was upside down

"Robin sis we know you're worried so you can put the book down" Franky said rubbing his face

"There has to be someone who knows what is wrong with him" Brook said while playing a sad tune

All heads turned to zoro

"What I don't know"

Unison (SIGH)

Then they heard someone on the back of the ship and the others sensed it but Luffy didn't move.

"Robin use your hana hana powers to see who it is"Zoro told her

Robin did so and when her eyes widen in shock everyone became worried.

"Who is it?" Nami asked showing concern

"A powerful pirate who could easily take out Luffy in this state"

"Don't be so calm"Usopp and chopper screeched

"What have you heard about him" Brook asked

"I heard he works under one of the most powerful people in the world and is a perfect fighter that can kill a marine easily and the this person tried to kill a noble"

"Sounds like Luffy" Sanji said lighting anther cigarette

They all nodded remembering Luffy punching a noble.

"Robin point him in this direction and we will ambush him don't let him see Luffy" Zoro said

Robin did so while they hid in the corners when he walked in they couldn't see his face and attacked and the stranger doged expertly when he landed unscathed everyone was shocked. Then he lifted his hood everyone stopped attacking aside from Franky, Brook, Robin.

"Oi, stop attacking" Zoro cammanded

They did

"But I thought he was gonna attack Luffy bro" Franky stated pointing his thumb in the strangers direction

Said stranger replied by laughing then speaking "I'm not attacking my little brother"

"Luffy-san has a brother"Brook asked

"Oh you guys never met Ace before. Ace the cyborg is Franky the Skelton is Brook and the women is Robin" Nami informed pointing to each one when introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Portugeese D. Ace" Ace replied bowing a little

"As in fire fist Ace" Robin asked

"Yes"

"Hey Ace" Chopper said pulling on Ace's shorts

"Why are you pale are sick?" He asked innocently

"No Chopper the rain just sizziles me out" Ace said with an annoyed tone

"Sorry about attacking you but our idot captains acting strangeer than useual" Sanji stated taking a puff from his cigarette"

"I figured he would be Sanji do you know how to make peaches and cream?"

"I do"

"Can you make some for Luffy"

"I don't have any peaches"

"Oh that's ok I brought some and there is enough for everyone here to have some"

"Hey why is he sad" Usopp asked

Ace sighed and then had a far away empty look much like luffy's

"Because today is Sabo's birthday" Ace stated with a sadness to his tone

"Who is Sabo" Brook asked

"Our other brother" Ace hung his head and sighed

"Where is he should be here with Luffy instead of making Luffy miss him!?"Nami yelled in a angry tone slamming her fist on the table and looked at Ace who looked back

"Dead" everyone froze upon the words and look in Aces eyes the look of sadness and suffering

"Sorry I,,,,,I D…Didn't mean to" she got no response

"Ace" ACE!"

"Uh?...Oh sorry"

"Why peaches and cream" Robin said changing the subject or she thought

"They were Sabo's faveroite and we always ate it with him on his birthday and we always eat it even after he died on his birthday"

Sanji came in the room caring bowls of peaches and cream

"Thanks Sanji I'll go eat mine with Luffy I can carry him his"

"No I don't mind"

Ace stood up bowed "Thank you for looking after him"

"I heard in the kitchen what he said I didn't know or captain had a tradegy in his past" Sanji said

All of a sundden they heard

"HEY LU THAT WAS MINE"

"SHSHISHISHISHISHISHSIHIH SORRY ACE"

"And he is back" Zoro said with a hint of fondness

All the straw hats had a similar thought but Chopper voiced it

"Nothing must be like an older brothers love"

Everyone was silent with understanding

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**x**

**Um… review pretty please**


	5. Hat

Chapter 5 –_Hat_

_**Kinda a continue from peaches and cream please don't be mad '**_**='**

12345 Those who mind don't matter Those who matter don't mind6789 "

So Ace how l-long are you staying" Usopp said shaking obviously intimidated by Ace

"When the rain stops and Luffy wakes and lets me go up unless you guys don't want me here" Ace said with a sad smile

"Of course why would you ask that your our captains brother and quite polite" Nami said with an unusual smile

"It's obvious that Usopp is scared of me." Ace said with a sad smile

"Ooh sorry"Usopp said figuring that Ace wouldn't hurt him "It's alright" he replied

Zoro was practicing with his swords when the unsheathed sword dropped and hit the ground onto the Luffy's hat, the fire user noticed then magically got Luffy to release him walked up and picked Luffy's hat up off the deck from under Zoro's sword twirled it a bit and noticed that a hole was in it.

"Hmmm"

"What's wrong" Zoro asked taking notice in the hat then realized a hole was in it "Dammit" He cursed

Sanji came onto deck and noticed the hole "Shit is there a hole in the hat" everyone said at once

"yes" Ace and Zoro replied together

"Hey guys are you ok, Ace why'd ya get up you was ma pillow" Luffy said half asleep The whole crew paled also sweat-dropping Ace just stood there unconcerned sweat-dropping

**_ "Hey my hat what happened to it!_**"Luffy said freaking out

"We don't know Luffy-san" Brook said sadly "Maybe I broke it when my sword hit it sorry "Zoro said sorry Luffy then went to punch Zoro when Ace intercepted

"It's my fault Luffy when I picked it up I kind'a picked it up wrong sorry" Ace said as a cover up for Zoro to which the crew noticed. Luffy's angry attitude completely disappeared

"Ok will you fix it right?"

"Always Lu" Ace said ruffling luffy's hair then they walked away and Franky voiced Half the crew's thoughts while Brook the other half and Robin hers

"Zoro-bro Ace-bro saved your ass"

"It seems Luffy-sans brother is allowed to touch his hat I didn't beleave my eyes"

"Brook" Chopper spoke up "you don't have eyes"

"My line~!"

"It seems that Luffy treasures Ace more than his hat" Robin Said with a knowing smile

"Good thing for Zoro" Usopp finished

Whole crew nods


	6. Cliffs edge

**_A/N: remember ace was kinda down on life as a child also thank you to my followers if you have a specific request please pm me. Also review^._**

**_Warning; slight Au, character death and few spoilers._**

* * *

**_ Cliff's Edge_**

"It's all *hick *… my fault *..Sob * called for –sniff- help but I ignored you" 10-year-old ace said in front a 7-year-old's grave

:/\: **Flashback**:/\:

_"Ace help me pleaaase" Luffy called fight_

_"You said you could do it yourself so prove it" Ace remarked_

_"Ace I can't! HE-" Luffy was cut off when a bear sliced his chest open_

_"Oh GOD! LUFFY  
_

**:. END Flashback.:**

"I should have –calming tears- helped you"

**:, Flashback.**:

_Margra walked out pale with tear stains on his cheeks_

_"Is he ok margra" Ace asked sounding so broken_

_"Luffy…he…he's..g-gone"_

_Ace's eyes widened He let out a soft 'No'_

**;. End flashback.:**

* * *

Ace got up and started walking to the cliffs edge "Pain of losing both brothers is to much t-to bear." With shaky legs Ace keeps walking closer to the edge "Sabo you went first then Luffy. You guys gave me reason now I have none"

The cliff's edge that once was the place of dreams now offers relief to a soul without a purpose. It offers a chance for brothers to reunite once offers peace as a broken heart looks below to deadly waters.

* * *

1,2 jump air of freedom,- nothingness-darkness

* * *

ONE.

Two.

Three

Graves overlooking the ocean from the cliffs edge a place that once promised freedom a place of dreams.

* * *

_**T.T I cried writing this which is the darkest thing I wrote….for now but I certainly would scare y'all if I wrote all my dark thoughts into fics**_

_**~mO –evil face**_


End file.
